overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrive
Shrive is an adventurer who wants to save Middlesbrough from the U.A.M and he will use his greatsword to do so. Shrive can fire projectiles through his sword and generate a shield as well. His ultimate Tectonic Wrath 'allows him to generate a shield and then fire spikes in all directions. Appearance Shrive has an athletic build, with a dark brown faux hawk hairstyle. He wears a brown shirt with its sleeves slightly rolled up. Shrive wears a spiked shield on his back, which has a glowing spike in the middle. This displays the amount of shields that Shrive has (green means full, amber means medium, red means low or critical). Shrive wears brown tactical trousers with black boots. Shrive's greatsword resembles a Zweihänder and he wields it with both hands. Personality Shrive is a peaceful and understanding person who always tries to see the best in people. He wanted to travel beause he wanted to gain wisdom and learn from other countries, which is why he was inspired by Numbani to solve the racial tensions between omnics and humans. However this put him in the sights of the U.A.M who advocated the genocide of omnics. Shrive is insightful of the problems held by others and always appeals the heart of their problems, which made him trustworthy towards his encounters. Shrive however has some flaws and vulnerabilities as he was suseptible to deception and betrayal despite their trust towards him. He's also prone to reckless behaviour when he's angry. Shrive is always prepaired for an attack from the U.A.M and is prickly with both present and former members of the U.A.M. This behaviour is also shown with Talon. Backstory Buster Phaethon was born and raised in Middlesbrough but he was naturally naive to the racial tensions between humans and omnics. When he finally became an adult he decided to travel the world in order to gain a full understanding of his place and purpose. He visited many countries and befriended many, one of the people he befriended crafted his spiked shield so he can travel safely. He also met an old crusader in Berlin who taught him on how to use to use a greatsword after gifting Buster with one. Buster travelled far and wide and soon ended up in Numbani. He fell in love with the peaceful environment and became determined to replicate this sense of peace in Middlesbrough. As soon as Buster returned to Middlesbrough, he started the pro-omnic movement but he gained fierce opposition from the United Alience of Middlesbrough. Who attacked him on several occasions. Despite these attacks, Buster refuses to surrender and will always put his hometown first. He won't stop until there is equality between humans and omnics. Weapon Shrive wields a greatsword. It's a melee weapon that has a frontal area of effect and has infinite rounds. It does 65 damage, 2.30 swings per-second and has a 6m range. Abilities *'Fissure: Shrive whips his greatsword forward after striking it into the ground. It pierces, damages and pushes enemies. This does 110 damage and has a 12 second cooldown. *'''Rock Flare: '''Shrive impales the ground with his sword. This causes spikes to emerge from the ground and move forward in all directions within 5 meters. This 45 - 115 points of damage and takes 14 seconds to recharge. Damage increases if Shrive jumps or falls off a platform. Ultimate: Tectonic Wrath Shrive impales his sword in the ground which generates a 15m wide shield that protects all allies within. Spikes are also fired from the shield as well as an earthquake which knocks enemies back 5m. The spikes do 300 points of damage per spike. Trivia *Shrive's playstyle was based on Magni from the 2018 game God of War. In reference to him, the chant ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR would of been tattooed on Shrive. Alternatively it would of engraved on the sword. *The meaning of Shrive is; (of a priest) hear the confession of, assign penance to, and absolve. Alternatively it means present oneself to a priest for confession, penance, and absolution. *Shrive was designed after a hedgehog and his first name "Buster" came from a young hedgehog/hoglet.